leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Araquanid (Pokémon)
|} Araquanid (Japanese: オニシズクモ Onishizukumo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Araquanid is a fairly large spider-like Pokémon with a bubble of water surrounding its head. Its six legs are yellow-green for two-thirds of their length, and the final portions are dark blue. Each leg has an opaque bubble enveloping each joint. Its abdomen is dark blue with brown streaks on the top and bottom, with two additional horizontal streaks on the top. These streaks connect to the "collar" that flares out with the shape of the bubble that encloses its head, which is also dark blue. Its eyes are a lighter tone of blue, with whitish-blue waves along the center of each eye. There are forked, brown "eyebrows" directly above the eyes, giving the Pokémon an angry or aggressive expression. On the top of its head, there are three round, short growths that are the same color as its eyes. Both the growths and its eyes are capable of glowing and flashing. Below its head, there is a mouth accompanied by hanging mandibles. With its water bubble, Araquanid can deliver headbutts, which can suck in small Pokémon and cause them to drown. However, in spite of its unnerving appearance, it is a caring Pokémon. It can use its bubble to encircle and protect weak and vulnerable Pokémon, or store subdued prey and other valuables. In the anime Major appearances Araquanid debuted in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was shown living with its young . After it provided its now-matured children with some survival instructions, it watched as they all left the nest in search of other waters to call home. Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Araquanid debuted in PASM11, where one was seen under the ownership of Lana. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} Received from Samson Oak at Heahea Beach (Totem-sized)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20| }} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=752 |name2=Araquanid |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Araquanid can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals of 454, and both can be found at Malie Garden in Pokémon Sun and Moon, alternating based on the time of day, with Araquanid being found during the day and Masquerain at night. Origin Araquanid appears to be based on the , utilizing a bubble of water to breathe above the surface, like a reverse of the bubble of air that a diving bell spider uses underwater as a . Given its long, skinny legs, Araquanid may also take some influence from one of many species of s. The growths on its head may be inspired by the . Name origin Araquanid may be a combination of ''arachnid and aqua. Onishizukumo may be a combination of 鬼蜘蛛 onigumo ( ), 鬼 oni (demon), and 滴 shizuku (water droplet). In other languages , , and |fr=Tarenbulle|frmeaning=From tarentule (tarantula) and bulle (bubble) |es=Araquanid|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Aranestro |demeaning=From and Tropfen (drop) |it=Araquanid|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깨비물거미 Kkaebimulgeomi|komeaning=From 도깨비 , , , and |zh_cmn=滴蛛霸 Dīzhūbà|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=滴蛛霸 Dīkjyūba|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Аракванид Arakvanid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles External links |} de:Aranestro es:Araquanid fr:Tarenbulle it:Araquanid ja:オニシズクモ zh:滴蛛霸